parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
1995
Movies: Houseguest (1995).jpg|Houseguest (January 6, 1995) Higher Learning (1995).jpg|Higher Learning (January 11, 1995) Miami Rhapsody (1995).jpg|Miami Rhapsody (January 27, 1995) Gargoyles the Movie The Heroes Awaken (1995).jpg|Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken (January 31, 1995) The Brady Bunch Movie (1995).jpg|The Brady Bunch Movie (February 17, 1995) Heavyweights (1995).jpg|Heavyweights (February 17, 1995) Dream a Little Dream 2 (1995).jpg|Dream a Little Dream 2 (February 21, 1995) Born to Be Wild (1995).jpg|Born to Be Wild (March 31, 1995) Bad Boys (1995).jpg|Bad Boys (April 7, 1995) Don Juan DeMarco (1995).jpg|Don Juan DeMarco (April 7, 1995) A Goofy Movie.jpg|A Goofy Movie (April 7, 1995) The Pebble and the Penguin (1995).jpg|The Pebble and the Penguin (April 12, 1995) The Easter Chipmunk (1995).jpg|The Easter Chipmunk (April 14, 1995) New Jersey Drive (1995).jpg|New Jersey Drive (April 19, 1995) While You Were Sleeping (1995)-0.jpg|While You Were Sleeping (April 21, 1995) Friday (1995).jpg|Friday (April 26, 1995) Top Dog (1995).jpg|Top Dog (April 28, 1995) Casper (1995 film).jpg|Casper (May 26, 1995) The Bridges of Madison County (1995).jpg|The Bridges of Madison County (June 2, 1995) Fluke (1995).jpg|Fluke (June 2, 1995) Batman Forever.jpg|Batman Forever (June 16, 1995) Pocahontas (1995 Film).jpg|Pocahontas (June 23, 1995) Apollo 13 (1995)-0.jpg|Apollo 13 (June 30, 1995) Judge Dredd (1995).jpg|Judge Dredd (June 30, 1995) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie (1995).jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (June 30, 1995) Clueless.jpg|Clueless (July 19, 1995) Free Willy 2 The Adventure Home (1995).jpg|Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (July 19, 1995) Babe (1995).jpg|Babe (August 4, 1995) Runaway Brain.jpg|Runaway Brain (August 11, 1995) Not Like Us (1995).jpg|Not Like Us (August 15, 1995) Lord of Illusions (1995).jpg|Lord of Illusions (August 25, 1995) Carrotblanca (1995).jpg|Carrotblanca (August 25, 1995) The Amazing Panda Adventure (1995).jpg|The Amazing Panda Adventure (August 25, 1995) To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar (1995).jpg|To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar (September 8, 1995) Frank and Ollie (1995).jpg|Frank and Ollie (October 20, 1995) Ace Ventura When Nature Calls (1995).jpg|Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (November 10, 1995) It Takes Two (1995).jpg|It Takes Two (November 17, 1995) Toy Story (1995 movie).jpg|Toy Story (November 22, 1995) Father of the Bride Part II (1995).jpg|Father of the Bride Part 2 (December 8, 1995) Jumanji (1995)-0.jpg|Jumanji (December 15, 1995) Balto (1995)-0.jpg|Balto (December 22, 1995) Tom and Huck (1995).jpg|Tom and Huck (December 22, 1995) Sailor Moon Super S The Movie.jpg|Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (December 23, 1995) TV Shows: The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995).jpg|The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (January 2, 1995) The Wayans Bros. (1995).jpg|The Wayans Bros. (January 11, 1995) The Puzzle Place.jpg|The Puzzle Place (January 16, 1995) Wedding Peach (1995).jpg|Wedding Peach (April 5, 1995) Wimzie's House.jpg|Wimzie's House (September 4, 1995) Timon and Pumbaa (1995).jpg|Timon and Pumbaa (September 8, 1995) Sing Me a Story with Belle (1995).jpg|Sing Me a Story with Belle (September 8, 1995) Gadget Boy and Heather (1995).jpg|Gadget Boy and Heather (September 9, 1995) Pinky and the Brain (1995).jpg|Pinky and the Brain (September 9, 1995) Freakazoid! (1995).jpg|Freakazoid! (September 9, 1995) The Drew Carey Show (1995).jpg|The Drew Carey Show (September 13, 1995) Wishbone (1995).jpg|Wishbone (October 9, 1995) Dumb and Dumber The Animated Series (1995).jpg|Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series (October 28, 1995) Little Bear (1995).jpg|Little Bear (November 6, 1995) Episodes: The Puzzle Place: Sailor Moon: Japan: USA: VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor.jpg|Are You My Neighbor? (January 3, 1995) Rack, Shack & Benny.jpg|Rack, Shack, & Benny (November 28, 1995) Family Matters: The Simpsons: Homer the Great (1995).jpg|Homer the Great (January 8, 1995) And Maggie Makes Three (1995).jpg|And Maggie Makes Three (January 22, 1995) Bart Sells His Soul (1995).png|Bart Sells His Soul (October 8, 1995) Lisa the Vegetarian (1995).jpg|Lisa the Vegetarian (October 15, 1995) Treehouse of Horror VI (1995).jpg|Treehouse of Horror VI (October 29, 1995) Songs: Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman (1995).jpg|Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman? (April 4, 1995) Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me (1995).jpg|Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me (June 5, 1995) Fantasy (1995).jpg|Fantasy (September 12, 1995) Video Games: Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD